


the harness

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, timothee blurb, timothee chalaemet smut, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous said:Okay so here’s my idea, I haven’t seen it done at all, so a timmy imagine where it’s after the golden globes, the reader asks him to keep that harness on when they start to get into it
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x original female character - Relationship, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Kudos: 32





	the harness

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

He held you close against his hip, staring into the cameras as the flashes reflected against the sparkly harness he was wearing. His hair was shorter, a small curl hanging over his forehead, you wanted to tug on it and make him whine. The black suited him so well, the fit perfect, he looked delicious. You were donned in black as well, a strapless piece with a long train and jewels around the waist. You attempted to make the same face as him, wanting to keep up with his beauty, knowing that everyone would be judging you as a couple as soon as they saw the photos. 

“Tim?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Smile.” 

He did, turning to look at you and beaming. You beamed back, laughing a bit and squeezing him gently as the cameras clicked and blinked in your faces. 

“I love that smile.” 

He chuckled and pulled you closer, smiling for the rest of the photos as you moved down the red carpet together, his fingers lifting your train from the ground as he carried it from place to place. You pushed your hair down and stood close to him for some final photographs, smiling broadly without caring what face he was making. 

“Let’s go inside,” he whispered, ushering you to the doorway. In you went, holding his hand, greeting people here and there before finding your seats. You gratefully drank some water before downing a glass of champagne, wanting to be comfortably buzzed to enjoy the show. The both of you had talked long about the award itself, because he didn’t see himself winning it. You had your doubts based off of what you read online, but you were reassuring nonetheless, telling him that he was incredible no matter what, that you loved him with your entire heart no matter how many awards he had. 

He lost, and you saw his face fall for a moment. Taking his hand, you pulled him close, whispering in his ear. 

“It will happen someday, mon amour.” 

He kissed you gently on the lips and smiled into it, his hand finding the back of your head. “You’re my award.” 

Giggling into the kiss, you slid into his lap and stayed there for the remainder of the night, giving Elizabeth a thumbs up when she took a photo of the two of you for her Instagram story. Kissing the side of his head, you slid your hand slowly down inside the harness, massaging his chest slowly and smiling when he made a little noise of protest. 

“Baby, not here…” 

“I can’t help myself,” you whispered innocently, pulling your hand out. “You look so good.” 

“And you look like a Goddamn goddess, you’re lucky I’m not on top of you already. But I’m controlling myself.” 

You giggled loudly, covering your mouth and bending over. Armie made a face and Tim shook his head, smiling at the stage and laughing a bit as you continued to giggle into your hand. You weren’t sure that it was even funny, but the champagne said that it was. 

“Can I come back to your hotel with you?” 

“Fuck yes,” he breathed, nodding eagerly as they presented one of the final, major awards. 

You kissed the side of his neck once, smiling into it, he was so whiny and wiggly, his lust pressed against your bottom. You adjusted your weight and enjoyed the sound that escaped his lips, a pleasurable noise that was soft as a feather. Whispering in his ear, you bit the lobe, exhaling slowly. 

“When we get there, leave the harness on.” 

“Jesus Christ,” he gasped, squeezing you hard. “Please have mercy on me.” 

“I just want you to want me.” 

“Trust me,” he said firmly, looking into your eyes. “I’m barely keeping it together.” 

You beamed and kissed his forehead, turning to watch the final award and wiggling your ass against his desire. He groaned quietly and held you close, determined to focus on the show, wanting to enjoy it while it was happening. You stood at the end and clapped enthusiastically, holding your arms above your head and praying that the camera wouldn’t find a shot of his lower body. Armie snorted and nudged him, whispering something into his ear. Tim smacked him hard on the back of the head, and you laughed, shaking your head as the cameras all turned off and the guests began to disperse. 

“Come with me,” he whispered softly, pressing a little peck to your lips. 

“What did Armie say?” 

“It’s disrespectful and I’m not telling you.” 

“Fine,” you giggled, taking his hand and striding quickly to keep up with him as he left the ballroom. No after party for you, he was in the car, his hands on your legs as he pulled them over his lap. You shut the door and settled in comfortably, smiling at him. 

“You’re bold, do you know that?” His eyebrows were raised. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I think you know.” 

“Be specific.” 

“‘Leave the harness on,’” he mocked, making a face. You laughed hard, your head falling back, your neck exposed, He reached forward and traced his fingertips down the length of your throat, drawing a soft moan from your lips. 

“Sorry if I… made it hard for you…” 

“Don’t be sorry,” he mumbled, his hand settling on your neck to lightly squeeze your windpipe. “I’ll leave it on.” 

You gasped for air, the car turned harshly, your panties were wet and clinging to your skin. 

“Where is your hotel?” 

“We’re almost there.” 

“Fuck, I-”

“Wait,” he whispered, putting a finger over your lips and glancing at his driver. You exhaled slowly and kept the words inside, your chest heaving and sweat dancing on your brow. Nodding, you kissed his finger gently and leaned your head back against the headrest, closing your eyes. He was everywhere, it smelled so like him, his bulge pressed against the outside of your legs, which were growing a bit sore resting across his. You adjusted a bit and smiled when he released a quiet moan. 

Pulling over to the curb, the driver unlocked the doors and the both of you jumped out, holding onto one another and stumbling into the hotel. Making out in the elevator, you didn’t bother to think that someone else might get on, but it was empty until his floor, all the way to number 15. Stepping out, you held his hand and ran with him down the hallway, lifting your dress and laughing with glee. He reached his door and quickly unlocked it, shoving you playfully inside and leaving the do not disturb sign on the outside knob. 

“Mmm, have anything to drink here?” 

“There’s a mini bar,” he said quietly, sliding his shoes off as his eyes moved slowly down your body. You bent over to pull out a small bottle of vodka, drinking straight from it and handing it to him as you removed your heels. 

“Good?” 

“Goes down alright,” you mumbled, pulling out the rest of the drinks. He laughed quietly. 

“Planning on a crazy night?” 

“I just want to have fun with you.” 

His eyes darkened yet softened, a strange combination, and he pulled you close to kiss you, the sharp flavor of vodka on his tongue bringing you back to life. You kissed him back eagerly, tangling your fingers into his hair and holding his head in place. He breathed into your mouth and slid his hand slowly up the back of your dress to tug it up, the train becoming shorter and shorter until it was a large bunch in his hand, his other hand finding a grip on your ass. 

“Fuck, Tim…” 

“I love your body,” he mumbled, brushing his lips down your neck and along your collarbone. 

“Show me,” you begged, grabbing another bottle of vodka and downing it yourself. A sweet heat, pleasantly tipsy, he laughed and picked you up, turning to carry you to the bed. You removed your panties quickly and sat up on your elbows as he pushed your dress up and out of the way, his mouth leaving love marks along the inside of your thighs. Sliding your panties down, he tossed them aside, settling between your legs with loving eyes. He bit down gently on your right thigh before pressing a gentle kiss against your clit, his eyes gazing up at you. You fell back and arched your back as his tongue began to explore your folds, dancing this way and that, pressure against your clit that made you cry out his name. 

“You taste so fucking good,” he moaned, pulling you closer until he was grinding his mouth up and down against your heat, his eyes dark and demanding, you suddenly couldn’t look away, your hand in his hair. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” you breathed, nodding at him and lifting your hips up to meet his face.

He wiggled his eyebrows and closed his lips around your clit, sucking on it gently before releasing it with a small pop. A lick up your slit, then down again, he moved his mouth back and forth rapidly against your wetness to create a beautiful friction, a streak of pleasure spreading from between your thighs up into your belly. 

“Shit, right there!” 

He growled and moved faster, sliding one hand up your dress to your chest, a gentle squeeze as you came, your body bucking into the air as he sucked on the bud above your entrance, white stars in your vision as your body twitched and released every bit of tension that remained within. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” He lifted his head and rubbed his mouth, smiling at you. Still fully dressed, he undid his belt and tossed it, pushing his pants and briefs down until his erection stood straight against his clothed navel. You crawled to the edge of the bed and took him into your mouth without speaking, gripping him at the base and pressing down deeply until he met the back of your throat, a soft choking sound before you released him. 

“Jesus Christ,” he gasped, knees buckling, holding onto your hair. “Do that again.” 

You inhaled through your nose and licked his tip, gazing up at him before taking him into your mouth again, pushing down until he bottomed out. Another choke, you managed to bob your head up and down twice before he came out with another pop. 

“How was that?” 

“Let me fuck you, please,” was his desperate response. He crawled onto the bed and pulled your body close, kissing you hard and grinding his erection up and down against your thigh. You moaned into his lips and rolled on top of him, pulling the length of your dress up until your lower body was exposed and pressing down against his. 

“Hold onto me,” he breathed, sliding one hand slowly up your chest to grip your breast. 

Reaching down and gripping the harness, you lowered slowly down onto him until he was all the way inside of you, his head falling back and his eyes rolling into his head. You held onto the harness with white knuckles and began to bounce up and down on his body, taking him deep and rocking your hips roughly down into his. Tim moaned your name loudly and gasped when your fingers found his neck, squeezing it gently as you moved, up and down, back and forth, in and out. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Timothee,” you groaned, kissing him openly, grinding your clit down into his pubic bone. 

“Speak for yourself,” he grunted, grabbing both hips. You held still for a moment and it was all he needed to take control. 

Holding onto your waist, he began to lift his waist roughly up into yours, fucking you hard from underneath with a determined look on his face. You let your head drop back, loud whines echoing through the room and bouncing off the walls. He only moved harder, holding your body still as he thrusted upward into you. You placed your hands on his chest to hold on, gripping the harness and squeezing it, glitter all over your hands. 

“Fuck, Tim!” 

“You like that, my girl?” 

“Yes, harder, please…” 

He sat up and propped himself up on one hand, wrapping the other around your body and continuing to thrust his hips up until he bottomed out inside of you over and over. Your mouth hung open, neck exposed for him to kiss and nip, he suddenly rolled on top of you to continue his movements. You pulled a pillow under your head, laughing when he tugged your hips down to meet him. Holding his length at the base, he guided himself slowly back into you, his mouth dropping open. 

“Fucking hell,” he breathed, moving forward until your hips met. You reached up to grip his harness again as he began to quickly snap his hips back and forth, his face buried in your neck, hot breath on your skin. 

You could feel every inch, every ridge of him, he was so needy, speeding up until skin slapped on skin, your head back against the pillow as you arched your back into his body. 

“I’m going to-” He sputtered, biting your jaw, down your neck, two more thrusts before he came abundantly inside of you, a loud grunt that faded into a moan, the sound resonating in your ears. You squeezed your muscles around him, wanting all of him, letting him have all of you. 

“Timothee,” you cried out, he continued to move through it, his lust grazing against your clit. “Lift me into the air.” 

He slid his hands under your lower back and held you up at an angle until he found the perfect spot, the pleasure almost too much as he slid one hand up your stomach to your chest. 

“Right there, right there,” you gasped, laughing with joy, your head falling back, he squeezed your breasts before dragging his hand slowly back down over your dress to your tummy, his fingertips gentle, barely touching you. 

“Come for me,” he cooed, holding onto your hips as his thrusts became sloppy and uneven, he was tiring out.

You tightened the muscles in your legs and arched your back further, more friction, sweet pleasure, you came with a soft cry, attempting to hold yourself up as it washed over your body. Before it began to dwindle you fell back onto the bed, a small twitch as it faded, your entire being was tingly and warm. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, slowly pulling out of you with a small hiss. 

“Are you alright?” 

He laughed, placing scattered kisses up your thighs, he cupped your heat as he slid up to kiss you, his tongue demanding as his hand massaged your sex. It was sensitive, and you accidentally bit down on his lower lip, inhaling harshly. 

“I feel amazing. That was unbelievable,” he whispered, kissing lightly down your neck and removing his hand from your warmth, placing it on your hip. 

You sighed with relief and pulled him close, lifting your arm into the air so he could unzip your dress, which had slipped down underneath your chest. Pushing it to the bottom of the bed, Timmy sat up and took the harness off, setting it on a nearby chair with his black shirt and jewelry. Climbing back into bed with you, he pressed his bare body against yours, a light peck to the lips, fingers gripping your waist. 

“Tim?” 

“Mmm?” 

“I think I might love you.” 

“I know that I love you.” 

You beamed and kissed him, placing your hand on his cheek and lifting your chest up into the skin of his. He moaned and kissed you back, his hand sliding down your spine, fingers grazing the small of your back. 

“I can’t believe you wore that Goddamn harness.” 

He giggled into the kiss. “Hot, huh?”

“You’ve no idea.”


End file.
